miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Miaai/Kwami nietoperz
''Kwami nietoperz '''Wprowadzenie' Sobota. Paryż. Po budynkach skacze blondyn w stroju kota. Czarnym stroju. Skacze w stronę wieży Eiffla. Rozgląda się co jakiś czas. Szuka Biedronki. Obiecała że przyjdzie. Sama zaproponowała miejsce spotkania. Mieli poćwiczyć nowe triki do walki. On sam nie lubi tej wieży jednak to ulubione miejsce Biedronki w Paryżu. Czarny Kot (bo właśnie tak się przedstawia) wskoczył na wieże i zaczął się wspinać. Już jest na samej górze i.... Widzi to dlaczego nienawidzi tego miejsca. To reklama ze zdjęciami Adriena (czyli jego w normalnym życiu) jednak... coś się zmieniło... to nie jest reklama perfum! Ale nowej kolekcji jego ojca! Jest tam z pięć jego zdjęć. Znienawidził tą reklamę jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednią. Zaczął skakać w stonę reklamy. - Kotaklizm! - użył swojej mocy i zniszczył reklamę - Co ja zrobiłem?! Teraz muszę się schować i zdobyć camembert! - pomyślał - Dobrze że wyszedłem pół godziny wcześniej. I pobiegł się ukryć. Tymczasem Marinette była u Mistrza Fu i całkiem zapomniała o spotkaniu z Czarnym Kotem ponieważ w świecie miraculous zaczęło dziać się coś niepokojącego... Na razie tylko tyle trochę zostawiam tak bez końca ale wprowadzenie się skończyło :) *Marinette* Rano obudziła mnie Tikki. Wyglądała na bardzo zaniepokojoną. - Marinette! Mari! Obudź się! Musisz iść do Mistrza Fu! - krzyczała swoim głosikiem tak aby nie obudzić rodziców - Kto to jest "Mistrz Fu"? - spytałam zdezorientowana bo rano zawsze nie wiem co się dzieje - Ten który mnie uleczył i dałaś mu książkę Adriena! - Tikki wyraźnie się śpieszyło do tego gościa. Myjąc oczy pomyślałam że ten gościu ma dziwne imię - Wiesz chyba do tego "Mistrza" lepiej nie zwracać po imieniu... a Fu to imię czy nazwisko bo wiem że fu to takze takie słowo które oznacza coś obrzydliwego lub.... - Marinette lepiej nie gadaj tyle tylko proszę cię pośpiesz się każda chwila się liczy! - - Już już - podeszłam do włazu który odziela mój pokuj od reszty domu (i piekarni) - Nie tęty! Jeśli się przemienisz w Biedronke będzie szybciej! - powiedziła Tikki Kilka minut później w domu Mistrza Fu - Dzień dobry. Słyszałam że dzieje się u pana coś dziwnego...- zaczełam do pana w kozią brudką który chodził po pokoju a za nim latała jakieś zielone coś - Dzień dobry Biedronko. Nie u mnie tylko w całym świecie... Chodzi o kwami nietoperza... Zostalo porwane przez Władcę Ciem... Kwami bez specjalnego dla niego jedzenia długo nie wytrzyma... Dla twojej Tikki specjalnym jedzeniem są ciastka. Władca Ciem proponuje....WYMIANĘ Tikki za Nalle. - Nalle to kwami nietoperza Marinette bez jedzenia długo nie wytrzyma... ooo... własnie odebrałam od niej sygnał! Mówi że zachorowała.. Ma dreszcze.. To coś takiego jak ja! Mari ja dam sobie rade! Prosze zgódź się na wymianę przy pierwszej lepszej okazji ucieknę! - błagała Tikki - Ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia... Tikki to twój wybór - podciągnełam nosem - Nalle to moja przyjaciółka! Kiedyś dawno dawno temu mnie uratowała! Muszę to zrobić! Jeśli tego nie zrobię kwami nietoperza przestanie istnieć aaa jaa będę się przez całe istnienie o to obwiniać - w jej oczkach pojawiły się łzy - No dobrze ale czy naprawdę chcesz się tak poświecić? wtedy ty możesz umrzeć! I jaaa nigdy cię nie zobaczę!- przytuliłam moje kwami - Pamiętaj droga Biedronko że muszę mieć twoją zgodę - odezwał się Mistrz Fu Nie wiem co wybrać z jednej strony Tikki i jej poczucie winy a z drugiej... kto będzie ratował Paryż? Czy nie zobacze już więcej mojej przyjaciółki? Czy Marinette wybierze Tikki czy pozwoli jej pozbyć się poczucia winy jeśli nie pomoże Nalle? (wiem o tym że trochę buduje tym podpisem napięcie ale o to chodzi :D ) *Adrien* Postanowiłem wrócić do domu przyznam wyszedłem za wcześnie ale.. no nie chciałem się spóźnić { wychodzi pół godziny wcześniej "żeby się nie spóźnić" niektórym by się to w szkole przydało :p } Ale teraz Plagg ma czas żeby się najeść! - Paniczu... Ojciec cie wzywa - Natali weszła do pokoju. Poszedłem do ojca i tylko obruciłam się aby zobaczyć czy Plagg się schował Trochę później w gabinecie Pana Agresta ' '- Adrien nie będę owijał w bawełne... Ktoś silny może nawet kilku ludzi za tobą nie przepada... Zniszczyli nową reklamę... Ale na jednym odłamku ktoś narysował ci czerwoną kredką wąsy! Nie śmiej się to nie jest zabawne! - Ha Ha przepraszam ojcze ale Ha Ha musiałem wyglądać śmiesznie... HA HA - Taak... Dlatego zatrudniłem ci więcej ochroniaży i kamery w twoim pokoju.. - W POKOJU!? WIĘCEJ OCHRONIARZY?! - krzyknąłem zdenerwowany - To dla twojego dobra... Wybiegłem z domu aby cieszyć się wolnością od ochroniarzy (których jeszcze tu nie było) i zobaczyłem Marinette która przechodziła obok nawet mnie nie zobaczyła. A z oczu ciekły jej łzy... *Marinette* Mistrz Fu powiedział że jeżeli pozwole Tikki odejść (na co się z ciężkim sercem zgodziłam) to muszę wybrac pomocnika bo będzie mi ciężej walczyć (o ile otrzymam kwami nietoperka) no i musze wybrać właściciela kwami lisa ( pierwsza osoba która mi przyszła do głowy to Alya). Mistrz Fu obiecał że rozważy moją propozycję. Do domu wracałam płacząc bo straciłam przyjaciółkę... Tikki rozpoczyna misję! Dziś już raczej nic nie napisze ponieważ tekst wizualny nie chce się odtworzyć a w źródłowym nie lubie pisać nie pisze w trybie wizualnym więc mogą być dialogi itd połączone *Adrien* Trochę żal mi było Marinette ale co ja mogłem zrobić? Od razu dopadł mnie ktoś z policji i nalegał żebym tu nie stał. Ale ja sam zniszczyłem tą reklame! Dobrze że nikt nie widział bo by pomyśleli że Czarny Kot nie lubi lub jest moim arcyfanem lub ze jest po prostu ZŁY!Wiec wróciłem do domu może przynajmniej głupoty Plagga i jego kochany ser mnie rozbawią. W pokoju Adriena Zobaczyłem że Plagg ma pełny talerz i wygląda na zadowolonego - Plagg z kąt to masz? - zapytałem ostrożnie - E noo w holu na stole leżało to se wziąłem -uśmiechnął się niepewnie - Ach no dobra daj - wziąłem kawałek- Nawet przez mój zły humor jest to jadalne - EJ TO ZAWSZE JEST JADALNE!- Plagg poczuł się urażony *Marinette* SMS! No tak już wiem po co Mistrz Fu chciał mój numer - pomyślałam W SMS-ie bylo napisane: Droga Marinette! Tikki już jest u Władcy Ciem Jednak musisz tutaj przyjść Jak najszybciej! No więc pobiegłam miałam nadzieje że nic się nie stało Tikki Taki tam kawałek *Marinette* Więc przyszłam a tam zastałam Mistrza Fu i czarnego stworka wielkości Tikki przypominającego nietoperza - T-ttty j-jjjesteś M-mmmmmarinette? - ostrożnie spytało kwami - Tak to ja. A ty pewnie jesteś Nalle - uśmiechnęłam sie przyjacielsko - Nalle jest onieśmielona nie wie czy może wszystkim zaufać... - powiedział mistrz Fu -od teraz to twoje kwami - Och jak chcesz to opowiem ci wszystko!- ucieszyła się Nalle -Bardzo chcę i chętnie cię wysłucham. Jednak jeżeli nie masz nic przeciw najpierw zapytam cię o coś ok? - próbowałam się zaprzyjaźnić - Ok! - Nalle jeszcze bardziej nabierała poczucia bezpieczeństwa Później w pokoju Marinette - Chciałaś mi zadać pytanie o co chodziło? - spytała Nalle - Chciałam wiedzieć co jadasz? - odpowiedziałam - Ech... no mleko i... jak to się nazywa... chyba mówisz na to "bułka" a jeszcze taka brązowa masa jest dobra nazywasz to "czekoladą"....-zastanowiła się Nalle - A może przynieść mleko i bułkę z czekoladą? Sama czasem to jadam. - wstałam - Dobry pomysł - potwierdziła Nalle Przyniosłam 3 porcje Nalle zjadła 2 a ja 1 widać że była głodna. - Dobranoc - ziewneła kiedy już zrobiła się noc. Podleciała pod sufit i zwisła jak prawdziwy nietoperz - Dobranoc - odpowiedziałam *Adrien* Nadeszła Sobota. Nudziło mi się więc odpaliłem TV żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje w Paryżu. Nic nowego. Jednak... Stop... To nic ważnego. AA....nie nic ciekawego. A jednak dziś są organizowane próby i pokazy nowych modeli faerwerków. Będzie flaga Francji ii..... twarze Biedronki i Czarnego Kota! -!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - wysyczałem cicho - stało się cos? - Plagg nawet na mnie nie spojrzał - nic jedz dalej - odpowiedziałem Dawno nikt nie został zaakuminowany {nwm jak się to pisze} więc to szansa że Biedronka się pojawi muszę tam być! Dzisiaj o 22:15! *Marinette* - Wiesz Nalle chciałabym iść dziś na ten pokaz fajerwerków... - zaczęłam. Mistrz Fu dał mi naszyjnik nietoperza aby w razie potrzeby użyc go - A jak spotkasz ludzi? musisz wymyślić jakąś nazwe... och może.. Coulia? - odpowiedziała Nalle - Ok Jesteś gotowa ? kropkuj! Ach.. no tak heh..- uświadomiłam sobie że nie znam hasła - Pokaż kły - uśmiechneło się kwami *Adrien* Zaczął się pokaz nigdzie jej nie widziałem, nagle przed oczami przebiegło coś czarnego Na szczęście widziałem w ciemności. To była dziewczyna w kostiumie nietoperza.frame|left| Chyba też mnie zauważyłam bo uciekła chwilę stałem zdziwiniony . Miała taki sam kolor włosów jak Biedronka! PRZPADEK?! [ wiem że przeróbka mi nie wyszła] *Marinette* Nie chciałam aby Czarny Kot mnie zobaczył. Tym bardziej że moją bronią była wstążka do tańczenia [ moja kreatywnosc xD]. Kiedy wróciłam do pokoju zauważyłam że mam SKRZYDŁA!!!!! Jako Biedronka nie miałam skrzydeł a czasem by mi się przydały. Skrzydła były czarne jak u nietoperza. - Nalle Detransformacja!- powiedziałam po powrocie - Dobrze było po tak dawnie rozprostować skrzydła - weszchneła Nalle - Tylko po co mi wstążka? - zdziwiłam sie - Jak Biedronka miałaś jo-jo aby łapać przeciwników oraz szbciej podróżować. teraz masz wstążke do łapania a skrzydła do latania - uśmiechneło się kwami '' Następnego dnia w szkole'' - Cześć Mari! - podbiegła do mnie Alya i przytkała mi ręke do nosa - Cześć Alya. Coś się stało? Czy to jest klej? - poczułam że coś mi się przylepia do nosa. Alya zaciągneła mnie za schody. - Tożsamość Biedronki jest ciężko odkryć ale wpadłam na genialny plan! - uśmiechneła się - Taak będziesz wszystkim przylepiać kocie wąsy aby dowiedzieć się kim jest Biedronka... - odpowiedziałam bo zoriętowałam się co mi przylepiła - Tak jakby a przylepiłam tobie żeby prawdziwy Czarny Kot się nie zoriętował co się dzieje.. no tak jakby.. Dzień Kota? - mówiąc to też sobie przykleiła wąsy - To w końcu tożsamość Biedronki czy Czarnego Kota? - spytałam zdezoriętowana - Czarnego Kota a kiedy mu powiem kim jest on będzie błagał abym nie rozpowiadała i zdradzi mi tożsamość Biedronki! - Alya była dumna ze swojego planu - Myślisz że Czrny Kot wie kim jest Biedronka? - zaskoczyła mnie trochę tym planem - No nie mam pewności ale raczej tak... arghhh.. widziałaś Adriena przyjdzie dziś w końcu ?! Jestem pewna że to on ! - zdenerwowała się trochę -Jeśli Nino mu nie wygadał... - zaczełam ale przerwał mi dzwonek - No tak! Jeśli Nino mu powiedział specjalnie nie przyjdzie i później powie że miał kłopoty z żołądniek czy coś - Alya nie była szczęśliwa z tej sytuacji. Już na pierwszej lekcji wszyscy mieli wąsy ( nawet Cloe bo uznała że pasują do jej stroju). Adrien pojawił się dopiero na trzeciej lekcji ( w połowie) i kiedy zobaczył nas wszystkich zdziwił się okropnie. - Adrien! Zaraz zjesz muche! Usiądź! - powiedziała pani. Alya akurat wyszła rozmawiać z dyrektorem razem z Nino na temat jakiegoś filmu więc Adrien spytał mnie - Co tu się dzieje?- szepnął - Ekch no Alya... ona przylepia wąsy... akh... z okazji DNIA KOTA! - byłam szczęśliwa że udało mi się coś wymyślić i się nie wygadałam o planie Alyi. Mimo że byłam na 100% pewna że to nie Adrien, Alya i tak by była zła gdybym się wygadała. *Adrien* Wszedłem do klasy a tu wszyscy mają kocie wąsy! Nino nie było więc spytałem się Marinette o co chodzi. Mimo że odpowiadała tak jak zawsze czułem że coś przedemną ukrywa *Marinette* Patrol. Zmierzałam w stronę domu Mistrza Fu (skrót od jego imienia to MF) kiedy nagle ktoś podciągnął mnie za miraculum które było naszyjnikiem. Nagle pojawiłam się w miejscu które nie miało końca. Zobaczyłam jak Nalle rozpływa się w powietrzu i po chwili zorientowałam się że nadal jestem w "super stroju" i mam zaledwie kilka sekund do transformacji zwrotnej szybko popędziłam do domu MF. W domu Mistrza Fu - Niestety tak musiało byc... - oświadczył Mistrz Fu Nagle nie wiadamo z kad nadleciała Tikki - Maaaaarinetteee!! - cieszyła się - Tikki! - byłam bardzo szczęśliwa. Od tamtych wydarzeń wszystko wróciło do normy dalej jestem Biedronką, a z tego co wiem niedługo dojdzie do nas nowy superbohater oby był miły lub miła ;) KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania